Kenji
Kenji is a male customer who made his first appearance as a closer in Papa's Hot Doggeria. Appearance Kenji has a tan coloured skin. He have a long neck-length black hair with long bangs. He wears a red unsleeved shirt with yellow jeans and red and white shoes with yellow laces. He wears a Hot Dog eating contest winning belt. He wears a red-yellow bandana with thin white stripe in the middle. He also wears to armbands with the same design. He have one gold #1 medal that he wear in his neck. Flipdeck Info Kenji is a world famous Competitive Eater from Tastyville. He is the title holder for the Hot Dog Eating Championship, a yearly competition hosted by Griller Stadium. Kenji also holds numerous other eating records. Some of his highlights include 52 donuts, 34 quesadillas, and 76 cupcakes. He is currently training for the National Pizza Eating Championship. Orders Papa's Hot Doggeria *Hot Dog in a Regular Bun *Relish *Mustard *Ketchup *Relish *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Dr. Cherry **Medium Buttered Popcorn Papa's Cupcakeria *Random Liner *Zebra Stripe Cake *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Nutty Butter Cups (except in St. Paddy's Day) **Random Toppings in other holidays *Cupcake 2: **Red/Pink Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle (except in four holidays) **Cherry (except in 5 holidays, on both cupcakes during Valentine's day) **Random Toppings in other holidays Papa's Freezeria HD *Large Cup *Kiwi *Rainbow Sherbet Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Wildberry Derps *Pomegranates *3 Waffle Wedges *Cherry Papa's Pastaria *Al-Dente Fettuccine *Three Cheese Sauce *Cauldron Powder (Italian Seasoning in other holidays) *5 Sausages *4 Mussels (Clams in other holidays) *Cheesy Bread Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Caramel Apple *Tutti Frutti Syrup *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Key Lime Topping *Wildberry Derps *Cloudberry, Gummy Onion, Cloudberry Papa's Donuteria *Regular Round Donut with Apple Pie Filling (Boston Cream in other holidays) **Cinnamon Sugar **Caramel Apple Drizzle (Caramel in other holidays) **Crushed Peanuts *Pumpkin Roll with Boston Cream **Vanilla Icing **Candy Jack (Chocolate Chips in other holidays) *Chocolate Ring Donut with Whipped Cream **Clear Glaze **Creameo Bits Papa's Wingeria HD * 8 Spicy Garlic Boneless Wings * 4 Teriyaki Tofu Skewers (left) * 4 French Fries (right) * Kung Pao Dip * Ranch Dip * Mango Chili Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *8 Philly Steaks *6 Sausages on the left *6 Ground Beefs on the right *Medium baked *6 slices Trivia *Kenji is Mitch's idol/hero when it comes to competitive eating, according to the latter's flipdeck. *He wears a Lucha Libre wrestling mask during Halloween season. *Papa's Next Chefs 2014 is his first time in PNC. There he lost to Johnny. Unlockables * In Pastaria, he is unlocked with Cauldron Powder. * In Donuteria, he is unlocked with Apple Pie Filling. Gallery 73.jpg|A thumbs up pic of Kenji Mad Kenji.png|Kenshi receiving a bad order Kenji Order.png 406842 493502364027198 904594032 n.png|Kenji Giving Mitch An Autograph Unimpressed Kenji.png|Unimpressed Kenji drawing Kenji Drawing.png|A fan-made drawing of Kenji Kenji Thumbs Up.png|A Kenji thumbs up drawing Happy Kenji.png|Excited Kenji drawing kenjifullbodyart.png|Full body drawing of Kenji kenji's perfect order.png|Kenji is happy! Kenji and skyler.png|Kenji and Skyler kenjihalloween.JPG|Kenji's Costume on Halloween Kenji's monsters.png 6 kenji.png|All of Kenji's orders throughout the holidays Happy kenji.png Perfect Cupcakes for Kenji.png Kenji in Papa's Pastaria.png (Pastaria) Kenji's Icon Before Star Customer.png Okay Pasta - Kenji.png Kenji.PNG|Kenji and Cecilia came in 3rd place in Papa's Next Chefs 2014 kenjis is happy.jpg|Perfect! bandicam 2014-07-27 17-11-25-541.jpg Kenji HD 1.jpg Screen shot 2014-09-24 at 20.17.22.png|Kenji is not pleased with the raw Red Velvet Rolls he received Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria Debuts Category:Closers Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:K Characters